International Patent specification PCT/AU87/00215 describes a cuff for restoring the competence of an incompetent venous valve. Venous valves initially fail because of dilatation of the vein wall in the region of the valve. As a consequence of the dilatation of the vein wall, the valve cusps do not seal against one another and thereby allow retrograde flow of blood.
According to the teaching of the abovementioned patent specification, a strap of bio-compatible, non-reactive material is encircled around the vein at the site of the valve and its circumference is reduced until the valve is competent again. When the desired circumference has been set, the overlapping ends of the strap are sutured together to form a cuff around the vein at the valve site. The free end of the strap may be removed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an applicator for applying a strap or cuff such as a venous cuff in order to simplify the method of applying the cuff and to minimize the time taken to apply the cuff.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an applicator for a venous cuff that permits a surgeon, working by himself, to apply the strap around the vein, adjust the diameter of the cuff, and fix the overlapping portions of the strap.